<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Funsies (Among Us Fanfic) by ReCloc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748346">Just for Funsies (Among Us Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReCloc/pseuds/ReCloc'>ReCloc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, But literally mostly backstabbing, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Might Have Plot, Mira HQ (Among Us), Other, Plots, Polus (Among Us), Random - Freeform, Random Adventures, The Skeld (Among Us), Video Game: Among Us, and more lies, backstabbing, hOw Do i VeNt lIKE pUrpLe???, how do i tag????, idk - Freeform, short and long chapters, slight angst???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReCloc/pseuds/ReCloc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It only takes a single push of a button to enter the lobby. Just say the word, and I can get you there."</p><p>After so long of being stuck in a space-like void, Rine suddenly finds herself in a world where the only way for her to survive is to play a game of lies and betrayal</p><p> </p><p>The adventures of a couple of people who got dragged into a game of Among Us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendships People, I think - Relationship, Just friendships - Relationship, None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first posted fanfic on here. Hope you guys can find some form of joy in it!<br/>Disclaimer: English is not my first language. Criticism and pointing out errors are highly appreciated.<br/>Hope you have a wonderful stay here in my imagination!</p><p>Edit: This story is in the middle of a major revision due to certain issues.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major edits on the way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place where this consciousness found herself was void of anything but a droning sound that kept repeating along with her heartbeats. It wasn’t that she couldn’t see, but it was just that this place did not permit her to see. She wasn’t ready in the eyes of the playmaker. There were still preparations to be addressed before she could enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime, it was here, where she floated alone, seemingly a conscious state without a physical body. The sound kept groaning, repeating inside where her ears would have been. Her heart sped faster, the longer she remained in this form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you want to go?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling passed through her mind. There was no voice, no words. Merely a passing emotion that she immediately grabbed on—anything to block out the silence of this space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yes,’ she felt. ‘I’ll go.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This event occurred weeks ago, and here she remains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until a shattering pain hit her, the feeling of being encapsulated forced her mind to awaken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A name etched itself onto her skin, scarring her right wrist. Like a scorching burn, it marked her for her future, a future already decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed, as her will was bottled into a vessel and permanently sealed with the name. Every corner of her self was being forced into a tight space as she trembled in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you want to go now?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling asked once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a single thought, she had already agreed amidst the torture. Along with a flash of blinding light, she felt herself settle into the bottle. The pain had decreased significantly, leaving an exhausted person beyond its wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything felt cold as she calmed down, feeling a flat surface underneath, and whispers surrounding where she was. She desperately wanted to open her eyes, but the fatigue kept its grip on her, forcing her will to recede to the depths of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sleep for now… You need all the rest you can get,’ It was no longer a feeling, but a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she agreed. She was so tired, yet the feeling of having a body made her feel light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sudden Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rewrites are fun T.T They really are</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything began with the feeling of falling. Like that dream where one would fall in an endless sky. Until they finally slam to the ground, eyes shooting open, and body sitting up from a peaceful nap. Rine gasped as she felt this sensation. Her vision swirled as her heart slightly failed to pump her blood upwards along with the sudden motion. Her head was pounding, her heart racing from the sudden drop that she felt. At the corner of her senses, she could hear some kind of metal clanking close and a door opposite from her opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her senses finally came through, the black spots and the dizzyness blurring her vision lessened until she could finally make out her surroundings. She was in a dark place, leaning against a cold metal wall. She couldn’t see anything. She placed her hands on the floor around her, trying to feel for anything, maybe even a way out. She was sure that she heard some kind of doors opening a few seconds ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blindly felt around her, slowly inching her way around the unknown space. It was a lot bigger than what she thought. She imagined that this place might have been a small storage room. Hence why it was so dark. She kept her arms extended low in front of her as she crawled around, not sure if there was enough space for her to stand. She continued inching forward until her hands touched something soft yet cold. It felt like some kind of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she tried to make out what this was, she felt a wet substance in the dark. It felt like it was slowly pooling around her based on the dampness she felt on her knees. Feeling around still, she felt the soft touch of hair and a smooth face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the horrid thought settled in her mind, the lights suddenly switched back on, temporarily blinding her. A gasp could be heard from in front of her as she continued to shield her eyes from the offensive brightness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” A feminine voice started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine was sat there, holding onto a corpse, blood on her hands and seeping through the fabric of her tracksuit. Her vision finally started to readjust to the light. There was a person in front of her who was wearing a white tracksuit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a corpse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the realization set in, the person in white pressed something in the air. As soon as she did this, Rine felt as if her soul was being pulled by an unknown force. She felt her consciousness shift and falter through the walls before regaining it in a different room. It looked like the room was a cafeteria based on how many tables and how spacious it was. Whatever a cafeteria was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was the body?” A light scuff voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table was surrounded by a total of nine people. All of them were wearing some kind of tracksuit with their distinct colors. Rine also took notice of her wardrobe. She was wearing some purple tracksuits with a bunch of pockets, one, in particular, had something uncomfortable within it. Her tan skin was a bit of a contrast to the pastel purple of her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual room of death,” The person in the white tracksuit laughed. “It’s only Coffee, we can ignore it, nothing of value has been lost.” She sat down on the attached seats of the table in the center. “I also found Purple inside that room... But I don’t think she’s an impostor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine was a bit taken aback by how she nonchalantly described the corpse of a person that she supposedly knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A person was dead.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did it seem like the others were so relaxed with this information?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the crew remained standing throughout white’s explanation. Some were uninterested, others were having their own conversations. Although, there was one person who took charge of the uninformative meeting. A person dressed in a black tracksuit switched his gaze between Rine and the one in white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… What </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing there purple? What’s with the blood on your hands? Literally.” He nodded at Rine, suspicious of the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…?” She fiddled with her blood-soaked gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Black’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Not used to a player not knowing what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Red is sus…” A quaint voice tried to speak out. It was a player wearing a pink tracksuit. He seemed like he was going to pass out with how pale and anxious he looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Another voice spoke out, cracking a bit due to either shock or other factors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The player named ‘Red’ looked utterly surprised, his facial expression slowly transforming to a look of exasperation and annoyance. He glared at Pink as he looked downward hiding behind another guy wearing an orange tracksuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we seriously gonna do this again?” He laughed in annoyance. “I’m tired of getting voted out for no reason, not even a stupid one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a reason for this time…” The one in pink replied. “And I’m sorry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you’re reasons suck cuz I’m not the imp!” Red sat down on the table with a huff curiously tapping on something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would ask what the info was but we’re out of time because of all your bickerings,” Black spoke out annoyedly, sitting down on the attached benches to ponder on his selection. He had already worked out in his head that Purple was the one who killed. As such, it was stupid that he didn’t get the time to prove his case. Nonetheless, he was still going to take action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, everyone sat down and touched something on the table that Rine couldn’t see. It looked like everyone was in deep thought about something that she alone, didn’t understand. With nothing much to go off of, she followed the other’s lead and sat down on the table. As she sat down, pictures started to show themselves on the surface in front of her. They were pictures of everyone on the table. There was one picture that was in black and white with a cross above it. The picture was of a guy wearing a brown tracksuit and glasses. He was the corpse that she saw in that room before she somehow got here in the cafeteria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Coffee? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine’s questions were answered as below the pictures were what she assumed to be their names. The girl wearing white with a halo above her shoulder-length hair was named Ollie. The one in a black tracksuit with a buzz cut was named Cheese. Wouldn’t the color yellow suit him more? Rine carefully scanned each picture, even though she knows that she would forget them later on. She caught herself once again mid-thought, why did she think that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Purple! Can you vote?” The player named… Ryan. The one in red spoke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine muttered a quick apology and looked back at the images in front of her. Not really thinking much about it, she hovered her finger above her picture and pressed it. As she did this, the images changed into thumbnails and some symbols appeared near them. Some had no symbols, some had two, and there were a bunch of symbols near the bottom of what looked like the frame where these pictures were laid on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two symbols were near Rine’s picture, two on Ryan’s, and the rest were on the bottom of the frame. Ollie took note of the votes, also noticing the confused look on Rine’s face. This was interesting, she thought. It was peculiar when she saw Rine sprawled on the floor next to a corpse, not reporting it. Was this her first time in the game? Ollie honestly couldn’t remember most of the people that she had played with. After so many games, everything had a tendency to melt together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody got voted out for the first meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that confusing round, Rine stayed behind in the cafeteria for a bit while the others naturally dispersed and went to do their tasks. Ollie stopped herself from leaving the cafeteria. She wanted to talk with the assumed newbie. She felt a bit bad about how two people voted for her for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was new, she thought, that was just a bit harsh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine was still sitting at the bench of the middle table, confused about where this place was and what exactly she was supposed to do. And what that frame on the table and those symbols meant. Her best guess was that it was some kind of voting system, but for what? She was deep in her mind about these things, not noticing the player clad in white was approaching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ollie tapped the purple-wearing player to get her out of her little bubble. She had been trying to get Rine’s attention for a while now but it seemed she was thinking way too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine jumped at the sudden contact on her shoulder. She finally looked up to see Ollie standing in front of her. The short female smiled at her and signaled for her to come with her. She still didn’t understand what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you…?” Rine stalled as she noticed that there was no voice to accompany her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t speak. How? But she was still speaking a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ollie noticed her confusion and sat down with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really was a newbie, she guessed. This was going to be harder for her as Rine didn’t have a setup yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rine looked at the smaller girl, puzzled at her face that was deep in thought. It took a couple of seconds of contemplation before it seemed like the girl had made up her mind with a shrug. She smiled sweetly at Rine before reaching for her hands and beckoning her to stand up. She motioned for one of the front pockets on the pants of their tracksuit. It was the pocket that Rine noticed when she got here. There was what seemed to be a box there. It was a bit thick, which was why it felt uncomfortable in the pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ollie pressed something on it and a see-through screen popped out from it. It had a list of tasks on one side, and what looked to be a map of this place with indications of what Rine guessed was the location of her tasks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was… oddly convenient, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ollie positioned herself next to the newbie and surveyed her tasks and their locations. After a couple of nods, she took hold of Rine’s hand and started to drag her to her first task. Their first task was in the admin room to swipe Rine’s card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, there was another scene happening near the oxygen room. A kill had just happened, and a vent threw open and close a number of times. A person stood above the corpse before bending down to dig their hands into its wound. They were satisfied with the multiple stabs that were on the body. They swirled their hands on the deep wounds, drawing blood onto their fingers before using it to write on the walls of the hallway near them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chuckled to themselves at what they wrote. This was just the right thing to make this repetitive game a bit more interesting. Satisfied with their handy work, they left the corpse in peace, to be found by the next pitiful victim.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be afraid to leave a kudos or comment if you liked the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>